Stay a Little Longer
by mountaingirl47
Summary: Amu was only dropping off his gift and then leaving. Ikuto did his best to persuade her to stay. Luckily, the blizzard was on his side. AMUTO!


**Well, you should know by now that I'm never going to post these before or on the holiday that they are for. So I hope you enjoy this Christmas fic. I'll write a New Years one if you want me to! The inspiration for this fic is the song "Baby, It's Cold Outside" by Dean Martin.**

The snow was steadily falling outside the window. The golden eyed girl that stood just out of the cold's reach knew that she needed to be going home soon. If she waited too much longer then she'd be snowed in at the house she was currently at. Not that the owner of the house would mind. Amu, however, had just stopped by for a while to deliver her Christmas gift to him and then was planning on being on her way. "Ikuto, I really must be going."

The older boy looked up from the gift that she'd given him. Though the scarf wasn't the best he'd ever seen, she'd made it herself. Ikuto loved it. He was busy running his fingers along the threads when she'd spoken. "But it's so cold outside."

Amu sighed and let some of her warm breath fog the window she was staring out. Truth be told she didn't want to leave either. "I brought plenty of warm stuff. If I don't go now then I won't be able to get through the storm."

Flinging the end of his scarf around his neck, Ikuto pushed himself off his chair to move over to his girlfriend, though she denied that they were dating. "I was hoping that you'd come over and now that you're here, you're already leaving."

Her eyebrows drooped to form a crease in the middle of her eyes. "I had a nice time, but I really must be going."

As she turned away, Ikuto grabbed her hand to spin her back to him. "Your hands are so cold already. Do you want me to warm them up?"

Blood rushed up into her face and Amu mumbled something under her breath before she lifted her eyes to look into those never ending blue ones she knew so well. "I can't stay. I told my mother that I'd be home after not too long."

"One phone call will fix that problem. What's your hurry? Trying to get away from me?"

The shock that coursed through her caused her eyebrows to lift just a little bit. Ikuto preferred this expression on her beautiful face rather than the dreary one she was wearing only a moment earlier. Amu, however, was unaware of his studies of her face. "You know how my father gets. If he found out that I left home on Christmas Eve to give you your present then he'd flip out and lock himself in the bathroom all night."

Ikuto wasn't about to give up without a fight. He had already give Amu her present. She wore the bracelet now. He liked the way it glittered on her wrist, but he liked the fact that she was wearing something from him even more. "I could build a fire for us to sit in front of. Doesn't that sound much better than going out in the cold? Just a little bit longer."

Damn those eyes. When he started pleading with her she just couldn't refuse. Amu averted her eyes to the floor. "I really have to go."

"Amu." Ikuto lifted her chin so she had to stare directly into his gaze. In that moment, Amu lost. "Stay with me just a little longer."

"I suppose I could have a mug of hot chocolate before I leave."

The smile that Ikuto shared with her was more precious than the diamond bracelet he'd given her. She wanted to burn that look into her mind so that she'd never forget how beautiful he really was. "Sure! Maybe you should put on some music so it's not so quiet."

Amu rolled her eyes before she looked back outside. The snow was really falling hard and she knew that it would be better for her to leave now. Deep down inside, she really couldn't care less if she made it home or not. Her parents had three other kids to worry about rather than their twenty year old daughter. "I'd rather listen to the snow fall. Besides, if your neighbors hear the music they might get pissed again. I don't want them to come barging over again just because we had it a little too loud."

Ikuto chuckled from the kitchen as he stirred the hot mugs of cocoa. She had a point. Just when he'd been about to make his move one her, the neighbors started pounding on his door because they could hear a little noise from across the yard. "Good point. I'm glad you didn't go yet, it looks pretty bad out there and I'd be worried about you."

This time, Amu purposely blew out the hot air onto the glass to fog it up. Once the window had its moist, white spot, she used her finger to draw a snowflake. Judging by the coolness of the glass, almost like ice, it really was getting bad out there. It was probably smarter for her to just stay where she was. It wasn't until after she took her first drink, that Amu gave Ikuto an odd look. "You didn't spike this with anything, did you?"

Chuckling, Ikuto moved to draw a couple of his own snowflakes on the window. "Of course not. If you stay I want it to be by your choice and me persuading you. Not me drugging you. I'd be more inclined to let you go if you could get a cab, but being in a car might be more dangerous with the roads like this."

Amu let out another sigh before she took a bigger gulp of the hot liquid, burning the roof of her mouth and the back of her tongue. She coughed a little, but held up her hand to show Ikuto that she was just fine. "Just a little warmer than I thought."

Ikuto couldn't help it. She was just too cute and with little tears in her eyes from the burn, he felt the need to just hug her. Touch her, anything. "Amu."

Her name was all that she heard before she was entrapped in long arms and a warm chest. "I wish I knew how you always managed to catch me off guard. It's like you put a spell on me to trick me into being at ease around you until you pounce but then it is too late."

His body shook with laughter, causing Amu's body to feel the vibrations coming from the hard chest she was against. "It's your fault. I spend all my time resisting you, but then you had to go and look at me with those eyes. How was I supposed to resist?"

"That settles it. I will be on my guard all the time now. So let me go."

"But-"

"Either you let me go or I spill hot chocolate all over your back. You did grab me while I was holding a drink."

Knowing that she'd pour either on purpose now or on accident later, Ikuto decided to let go. He took a step back but took her free hand in his. Amu refused to meet his eyes so she turned once more to stare out the window. They could hardly see the road from the front windows of Ikuto's house. He liked her white knitted hat against her hair, but the fact that it was on her head bothered him. If she already had her hat on then all she needed was her gloves and coat and she'd be ready to sprint out his door. "Let me put your hat with your coat."

Amu sent Ikuto a funny look before she felt the knitted cap on her head. "No thanks, I'm sure my hair will be funky if I take it off now."

"That doesn't matter; you'll get hot with it on."

Amu sent Ikuto another look before it clicked in her mind. He was still worried about her leaving. "Well, at least I'll tell my mom that I tried to get home. Don't worry, I'll stay at least until it lets up a little."

"Even if that means spending the night?"

Though they've been 'dating' –by Ikuto's standards- for several months, Amu refused to do anything but allow him to kiss her every once in a while. It wasn't that she didn't like him, but he had never asked her to be his and she wasn't the type of girl to just throw herself at some boy's feet. Even if that boy was Ikuto. "Spending the night doesn't mean what you're implying."

"You hurt me with your cruel words. What do you think I'm implying?"

Amu blushed at that. Damn this man for being able to twist her words back on her. "That's it. I'm leaving."

Ikuto refused to let go of the hand he was holding. "I'm sorry, that was mean of me. Of course it doesn't mean that if you don't want it to."

The stern look that she sent him put a smirk on his face. That's when Amu realized that she was giving in way too easily. Time for a subject change. "It really does look cold outside."

"I agree."

"Ikuto, I should really go. My sisters and brother will be sad without me."

The look he sent her was supposed to be one of understanding. At least, that's what Ikuto hoped she took it as. In reality it was him pitying himself for losing to her siblings. Though, he knew how important they were to her. "Then let me walk you so that I know you get there safely."

Amu shook her head as her eyes drifted over the floating flakes. "I can't stay. They'll be so worried. I also can't ask you to do that. Then I'll be worried about you on your way home."

"Then I'll just stay at your house with your family. Better than being alone, right?"

There he went inviting himself over again. The one thing her papa hated more than learning that she'd spent time with him over at his place was having Ikuto in their house. "My sisters will be suspicious of you and my brother probably wouldn't let you through the door."

Ikuto couldn't help but chuckle at that. Even though he was always the perfect gentleman whenever they were around, Amu's siblings still didn't like him much. Ami seemed to be okay with him sometimes. Their ideals of him made him wonder what Amu told them about him. Probably something about being a pervert. "I can handle it. Besides, how many times have I snuck into your house without anyone knowing?"

The man had a point. He'd snuck in more times that Amu could actually keep track of. He'd only been caught that one time by her mother. The rest of the times had gone unnoticed by her family. Ikuto was that good at sneaking. That fact made Amu worry about how many times she didn't realize that he was around. The pervert could be a peeping tom. "I can't have that when it's Christmas. Just lend me an extra coat and I'll be on my way."

The look that he had on his face caused Amu to crack up. She was forced to set her cup down so that she wouldn't spill it all over his floor because she was laughing too hard to hold it upright. "The snow is up to your knees out there. An extra coat won't save you. Just stay here with me. I'll keep you nice and warm. Don't even think about the coldness outside."

Another sigh slipped out of her lips. "I can't stay."

"If you keep sighing like that I'm going to kiss you. Fair warning."

"What?"

"It makes your lips look delicious." The look that she gave him made Ikuto chuckle a little. Obviously she didn't believe a word of what he was always trying to tell her. "I tell you this all the time. Why don't you believe me?"

"Because I own a mirror. If I stay then they'll be talk tomorrow in my house when I finally show up. What should I tell them?"

"That you just had the best Christmas of your life."

"Seriously Ikuto."

"I am serious, Amu. The storm is too bad now. I won't let you leave. Even if that means tying you to my bed."

The blush that colored her cheeks this time was a lot darker than the one he'd managed to put on her face earlier. "Fine, I'll stay, but no tying me to anything."

"Unless you want me to."

"No! Not happening!"

"Amu, why do you always get so defensive when I insinuate anything to do with sex?"

The girl stared out the window for a few minutes in silence. How was she supposed to explain that it was because she was nervous and excited at the same time? He should know better than anyone else that she'd never done anything remotely close to what he talked about with anyone. "You make me nervous."

That response was not one that Ikuto was expecting. He'd assumed that that was why, but he never thought he'd hear the day that Amu would tell him straight up that that was what her problem was. "Then shall we make you not nervous?"

Before Amu had a chance to respond, Ikuto moved his body closer. His cup disappeared from his hand before he took Amu's other hand into his. He pulled her into his chest and hugged her close. "Ikuto?"

"Does this make you nervous?"

The warmth of his body was mingling with hers along her skin. There was nothing in this world that could make her feel better. "No."

Ikuto moved his hands from hers so that they were on her low back. He locked his wrists to pull her up harder against him. Her hands instantly moved to brace herself against his chest. With this new position she could either stare at his neck or look up into his eyes. Amu chose his throat at first, but the way he kept swallowing made her want to taste the skin too much. She averted her eyes higher to get away from that temptation only to be confronted by his lips. Now she wanted to taste those.

Ikuto smirked when he realized where she was staring at. "Now?"

"No."

His face moved down a little closer to hers so that his breath fawned out across her petite nose. "How about now?"

It took a moment for Amu to hear the words that had been spoken so seductively to her. "No."

Ikuto could feel her heart pounding. The muscle inside of her chest was matching time with his. They sounded perfect together. The space that separated their lips was getting smaller and smaller. Ikuto didn't want to be the one to kiss her since he was always kissing her. Amu needed to be the one to initiate this time. "Amu, I want you. I've always wanted you, but I won't go any further unless you want me to."

The breath was literally stolen from Amu's chest. One moment there was plenty of oxygen flowing through her veins and then there was none. A light gasp left her lips as she tried to get a little so that she could think clearly. It didn't help. The only thing that she could think of to help her at the moment was to steal Ikuto's breath away as well so that he was in the same situation that she was in. In less time than a second, Amu lifted her body up the needed space to connect their lips. Being so much shorter, she had a hard time deepening the kiss.

Sensing that Amu wanted more, Ikuto made sure to give her more. His lips moved with ferocious intent as he devoured her. This meant that she wanted him too. This meant that she wasn't just tolerating him and his touches or kisses. This meant that she enjoyed them.

The moment Ikuto licked her bottom lips, Amu opened her mouth. They'd kissed like this before, but never with this much passion. His tongue swirled around the inside of her mouth, causing Amu to moan into his. Tentatively her tongue moved to stroke along the side of his. Ikuto welcomed her advances and tried to make sure he didn't spook her with what he was doing. Too many times in the past has she pulled away because he was moving too fast.

The kiss broke. Ikuto nuzzled his face into the side of her neck and took a deep breath. "Amu, what's different about this time than the other times? You should be pulling away by now."

With her knees a bit wobbly and her thoughts not as clear as she wished that they were, Amu had no choice but to just tell him straight out. "Because you told me."

"Told you what?"

"That you want me."

Ikuto moved faster than she expected him to. His mouth was once again over hers, stealing her breath directly out of her lungs. His legs had them moving so that she was forced to walk backwards. Despite her mind being a little hesitant about moving without knowing where she was going, her body listened to what Ikuto told her to do. Soon her knees were buckling against the hard yet softness of the couch.

Amu clutched the fabric of Ikuto's shirt to hold her steadily in the kiss as he lowered her down onto the couch. Soon enough his body covered hers. She wiggled against the cushions to get comfortable enough to support her weight and his. Luckily the cough was plush. His fingers to remove her shirts and feel the warm skin they were hiding beneath them.

Feeling as though she was the only one that was getting the attention, Amu pulled at Ikuto's shirt as well. His hard muscles constricted beneath her fingers as she raked them up his back. Why had she waited so long for this to happen between them? Stupid boy not telling her how he felt.

His lips left hers to taste the skin he was uncovering. Her bra was gone before his lips made it down her chin and throat to her collar bone. Amu couldn't help but twist her body beneath his in an effort to gain more friction between them. Ikuto let out a groan against her skin when she managed to rub her thigh against a particularly hardening spot on his body. "I-ikuto!"

The man being called smirked as he continued to kiss down her body. If Amu thought that she was feeling amazing pleasure now then she only needed to wait a few more minutes for when he got to his goal. Ikuto made it there at his own pace. He enjoyed tasting all of her skin until he reached the top of her pants. He did make a slight detour when he reached her chest to make sure to tweak her nipples. Amu had arched up into his hands, but now he was more concerned about the last few articles of clothing that were keeping all of her body from him. They were gone within seconds of him reaching them. The last little tidbit were her panties. They covered her lower region moderately but the color was what caught his eye. They were the same color as his eyes and hair. "So you like dark blue, huh?"

"No, I love it."

Ikuto stared up into her eyes as he took them off of her. Amu helped by lifting her hips so that he'd have better access to what he was trying to accomplish. All she could do was watch as Ikuto lowered his head to look at her. All of her. She blushed and felt the need to cover herself up, but his eyes made her think that it wouldn't matter if she tried. He'd see all of her anyways.

Ikuto felt like devouring her. So he did. He let his fingers skim the insides of her thighs as to not frighten her for when his mouth descended down upon that spot that was his goal the entire time. She arched up again to meet him. Using his hands to hold her down and in place, Ikuto continued with what he'd been doing. His tongue worked her mercilessly and all Amu could do was moan out his name and hold onto his hair.

After she came, Ikuto moved back up her body to kiss her. His tongue forced its way back into her mouth, making Amu taste what he tasted. Her hands clung to his shoulders to help him stay steady as Ikuto removed his pants. Not a moment later his hot flesh came into contact with hers. There was no longer clothing separating them.

Just before he was about to enter her, Ikuto picked up his head to stare into her eyes. "Amu, you want this right? I don't know if I can stop now."

Smiling, Amu placed both of her hands on the sides of his face. She pulled him down into a sensual kiss before she whispered her response against his lips. "I love you."

Ikuto couldn't help himself. He pushed into her upon hearing those words. Slowly, he made his way all the way inside of her. Once he was fully in, he responded to what she'd said. "I love you too."

Amu whimpered at first as she got used to the pain but as soon as that passed, she enjoyed every thrust of Ikuto's hips. Towards the end she even met a few of them with her own. She was finally able to be with the man that she loved in the way that haunted her dreams for months. "I-ikuto! I'm… I'm…"

What she was about to tell him happened before she could get the words out. Amu came, clenching down onto Ikuto's shaft as he moved in and out of her, causing him to orgasm as well. He released all of his seed inside of her as he shuddered in her arms. Once he was done, he collapsed on top of her with his head resting on her chest.

Amu lay there, petting his head and playing with his hair as she thought about what they'd just done. "I guess my family has reason to speculate now."

Ikuto laughed at that and kissed any skin that he could reach. "You aren't going to get pregnant, are you?"

It was Amu's turn to laugh. "You should have thought of that before you did the deed, mister."

"Amu."

"No, my mom put me on birth control about a year ago. Just in case."

"You never told me that."

"Why would I encourage a pervert like you?"

Ikuto raised his head to stare straight into her eyes. "From the noises I just heard, I'd say you're the pervert."

"Okay, cuddle time is over."

Ikuto refused to let go of Amu's torso. After a few minutes of trying to shove him off of her, she gave up and just let him be. Ikuto smirked at his victory and placed another kiss on her stomach. "Amu, I really do love you."

A light laughter filled the room. "And I really do love you too."

"Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you too, Ikuto."

"You know what, I really like the scarf that you gave me, but I think a white Christmas was the perfect gift this year."

Amu couldn't help but laugh at that as well. "Yeah, I'm glad you talked me into staying."

From their spot on his couch, a light buzzing sound reached their ears. "I think that's your phone."

Amu ran her fingers through his hair once more before she let out a dramatic sigh. "I suppose they can wait a little longer to hear back from me."

"I bet your dad is already locked in the bathroom."

Laughing together, they watched the snow continue to fall.


End file.
